


A New Code

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: A Light In The Darkness [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Kylo Ren Redemption, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Ben talks to his uncle about his and Rey's relationship and how the Jedi Code affects them





	A New Code

**Author's Note:**

> Should be read as part of a series but can be read alone

Ben Solo stood in front of his Master's room the morning after he had decided to be with Rey, feeling slightly nervous.

It wasn't as if he had explicitly done anything wrong. He had stopped being a true Jedi after he left their training grounds all those years ago. He wasn't the one who should be worried.

After all, it was Rey who was the one training to be a Jedi. She was the one who held attachments to him.

But it was Ben who had grown up with the Jedi code, being lectured at every turn about forgiveness, and rising above the things that pained him. If anyone knew about how attachments were very much against the Jedi code, it would be him.

After all, his grandfather had only fallen to the Dark Side trying to save his grandmother, which had, in turn, caused the death he had been trying to hard to avoid.

And while he liked to believe that he was on the Light Side now, his chest hurt with even the mere thought of anything happening to Rey. However, he liked to believe he wouldn't go back to the Dark Side, a part of him feared that if it were the only way to save her, he might make the same mistakes as his grandfather.

"Come inside, Ben," he heard his uncle call out, before he even knocked.

"Uncle," Ben said, looking at Luke as he sat at a chair.

"What is it you wished to talk about?" Luke asked, as if he didn't already know exactly why Ben was here.

"Rey," he said, as he looked up at his uncle.

"You care for her," Luke noted. "I can sense the shift between the two of you. She cares about you too. So what seems to be the problem?"

"She is training under you," Ben said, sighing, "And I am an attachment to her. And attachments are against the Jedi code."

"That's not all that is troubling you," Luke raised a brow.

"She is also an attachment to me," Ben explained, "And I am afraid of falling back to the Darkness."

"I see," Luke nodded.

"You are not worried?" Ben asked, a bit startled by his uncle's calm demeanour, "Or going to tell me that I should stay away from her? That I am a distraction?"

"Do you want me to tell you to stay away from her?" Luke asked, a bit amused. "Would that make you feel better?"

"No!" Ben said a bit too quickly. "I may be a distraction to her, but I cannot lose her."

"So you're here to seek my permission to be with her," Luke stated. "Or at least to see if I would allow you to be in a relationship with her."

"I-yes," Ben said, looking at his uncle.

"The idea behind the code was that Jedi cannot have attachments as it makes them impartial," Luke said after a moment sighing. "The fear of loss can lead to the Dark Side, as it did with my grandfather."

"I know," Ben said, having heard this lecture before.

"But it was your attachment to Rey, to your family, that brought you back to the Light Side. It was your sense of abandonment from those you were attached to that drove you to the Dark," Luke said, looking at him. "So perhaps there is something to think of in which attachments are what can save us. My father, perhaps if allowed to have kept his attachment to my mother, would not have found answers in the Dark Side when the Light refused to help him. Maybe things could have been different."

"I don't understand," Ben said. It was a different lecture from which he had received so many times before, on the idea that they needed to keep their feelings separate.

"I'm saying perhaps we need to rewrite the Jedi code," Luke suggested. "Not completely, but to take into consideration the recent events. To take into account that compassion can be what saves us, and use that instead of instilling a fear of love. The Jedi teachings are old, but they do not need to be absolute. I'm saying that I will not stop you from loving Rey. She showed you love in a time when you felt pain and abandonment, and she saved you where your family failed to do so. If she makes you happy, I will not keep you from her, nor will I keep her from you."

"Thank you, Uncle," Ben said, feeling a loss for words.

"Now, perhaps you would like to join me for some meditation?" Luke asked, "I need to clear my head and perhaps you would like to do the same."

Ben nodded as he closed his eyes, and sat on the floor with his uncle. Perhaps things would not be easy, but they wouldn't be as difficult as he had feared.


End file.
